


A bored Tony is a dangerous thing

by Deyaniera



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyaniera/pseuds/Deyaniera
Summary: Tony makes a joke, and Natasha surprises him.





	A bored Tony is a dangerous thing

 

Tony was bored.  And that was never a good thing.  But he had never expected Natasha to take him seriously.  His “Hi, wanna fuck?” was a joke.  But Tasha had sauntered over and kissed him, and…  Well.  He wasn’t going to pass up this opportunity.  Tony kissed her back, and then took her hand and pulled her towards his bedroom. 

Tasha tilted her head at him.  “What, not out here?”

“Too many ways that could go bad.  I do not need Cap walking in here while we’re in flagrante delicto.”

Tasha smirked.  “Afraid he’d join in?”

“That had never crossed my mind.  Do you think he would?”

Natasha laughed and started unzipping her uniform as she walked past him.  Tony had never moved so fast in his life.  He followed her to his bedroom, where she stopped next to the bed and turned back to him.  Her uniform was unzipped to where he could tell she wasn’t wearing a bra.  She unbuckled her belt and tossed it aside, then unzipped her boots and kicked them off.  Tony pulled his t-shirt off quickly and then let it fall. 

Tasha smirked at him and peeled the top of the suit back slowly, teasing him.  She turned to the side as she pushed the shoulders back, then turned her back to him.  Tony watched as she revealed her bare back, and then pushed the suit down farther, revealing a curvy little bubble butt. 

“Oh, you’re naughty,” he said, as he realized she was not wearing any underwear. 

“As if you ever thought otherwise,” Tasha said, glancing at him over her shoulder as she stepped out of her clothes. 

“Was I complaining?  Pretty sure I wasn’t complaining.  That’s a compliment, you know.” 

Tasha laughed as she turned around, then lifted an eyebrow at him.  “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

Tony unbuckled his belt as he enjoyed the view.  Natasha leaned back on his bed, and he let his gaze drift over her pale skin, rosy nipples, and the gingery fuzz covering her pussy.  He kicked off his shoes and then shoved his pants down.  Tasha’s smile turned into a smirk as he walked closer. 

“You’re happy to be here.”

“And why would I not be?”  Tony said, crawling onto the bed between her legs.  Tasha pushed herself back farther, and he waited for her to get settled.  She glanced around the giant bed and looked back at him. 

“How many orgies do you have here?” Tasha asked in a mild tone.

“Ah ah ah, a gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.”

She laughed.  “Since when have you been a gentleman, Tony?”

He started kissing his way up her leg, lightly caressing her ankle, behind her knee, the bend of her thigh.  “I’m a perfect gentleman,” he protested.  “As you will soon see.”

Tasha leaned back against his pillows, running her hands over her breasts.  “Will I?”

“Mmmhmm,” he said, licking her thigh, then running his tongue along the outside of her pussy.  “Stay right there, that’s perfect.”

 Tony then did one of his favorite things.  He pushed her legs back and licked her asshole, tonguing the sensitive area.  Tasha gasped and then moaned softly.  He smiled to himself and continued, sliding up to lick her pussy then back to her ass.  He couldn’t help the delighted noise he made at tasting her pussy.  She was delicious.  He thrust his tongue into her pussy, then sucked on her clit.  When he did, she moaned even louder and thrust her hips into his face.  He continued sucking, pinning her hips to the bed and tonguing her clit.  She gasped and kept squirming involuntarily. 

“God, yes, I’m going to come,” she managed, and Tony just kept going.  Natasha reached out, grasping for anything, gathering the bedsheet in her fists.  She moaned loudly, then fell silent, biting her lip.  Tony licked his way up and down her pussy, tonguing her ass, teasing her.  She whimpered, and he went back to her clit, sucking it and flicking it with his tongue.  She tossed her head back and tensed.  “Close,” she hissed.  “So close.”

Tony slid a finger into her pussy, then another, rubbing and fucking her with his hand while he continued his oral ministrations.  Tasha was trying to ride his face, writhing against him.  He fucked her and sucked her clit, and finally she came, shuddering and moaning.  He licked her through the shivers, then slowly climbed up her body, kissing her stomach.  He paused to lick and suck her nipples, enjoying her beautiful breasts. 

Tasha cupped his head, sliding her hands into his hair.  She writhed beneath him, wrapping her legs around him.  He pushed himself up farther, then rubbed his cock against her wet pussy.  She shivered and gasped ‘yes,’ as he slowly slid himself inside her. 

Damn, she was so hot, tight, and wet.  He had to pause for a moment to avoid blowing his load too fast.  Then she squeezed him with her pussy, and started rocking her hips against him.  He groaned.  “Fuck, Natasha.”

“Yes,” she said, gripping his ass and digging her nails in.  “Fuck me!”

Tony couldn’t refuse that, especially since he had control again.  He started slow, with long, deep strokes, making Natasha moan and thrust up to meet him.  He wanted to feel her come first, though.  Panting, he thrust faster.  “You going to come again?”

“Oh, god yes,” she moaned, grinding against him. 

Tony took her at her word, fucking her hard and fast.  She moaned, and he could feel her pussy gripping him tight.  “God, Tasha—”

“Don’t stop.”

Tony thought, no way was he going to stop.  He gritted his teeth and kept going.  Tasha was tangling her hands in the blanket again, moaning.  “Yeah, that’s it, baby,” he said.  She shivered, and he knew she was close.  “That’s it, come.”

She screamed and shuddered in pleasure, and he could feel her pussy pulsing around his cock.  He was gone, fucking her hard and fast, until his cock finally exploded and he convulsed in pleasure. 

Tony let himself fall forward, resting on Natasha, enjoying the feeling of her breasts against his chest.  Then he rolled to one side.  She had her eyes closed and was panting a bit.  Tony decided that was a good thing. 

“Hmm.  I might need a second round to decide if that was good.”

“Liar,” Tony retorted.  “Though, if you want round two, give me a few and—”

Tasha laughed.  “Same time tomorrow?”

Tony checked the clock.  “Sure.”

Tasha laughed again, and gathered her clothes, heading for his bathroom.  “I’m going to borrow your shower.”  She tossed her hair over her shoulder and gave him a look.  “If you recover before I’m done, you can join me.”

Tony wondered if she was trying to kill him…then he wondered if he cared, as he got up to follow her.


End file.
